


sick boy

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kriitz, Kritz - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Smiitz, krii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: john is sick.he hates it when he's sick.





	sick boy

one set of arms is wrapped around a waist as a pair of boys lean against a wall, both pairs of eyes set steady on the third boy sleeping in their bed.

“when do you think he’s gonna wake up?” cam’s voice is quiet- gentle, so he doesn’t disturb john, who shifts slightly underneath the blankets and makes both boys tense.

“not sure,” skylar frowns, tilting his head a bit. cam hums, tilting his head to kiss the top of skylar’s, who smiles and leans back into his touch.

“you think he’s sick? he was coughing a lot last night,” cam frowns, and skylar shrugs, a frown of his own beginning to form.

“i fucking hope not, he almost never gets sick,” he murmurs, “and when he does, it’s always horrible.”

“yeah,” cam sighs. “i get the feeling he  _is,_ though.. considering it’s two and he’s still fast asleep.”

“should we wake him up?”

“he probably needs rest, but i think we should. he’s gotta eat somethin’, or at least drink some water.. the boy can’t sleep all day.”

skylar nods, and walks out of cam’s grasp, making his way over to the bed and sitting down on it. he nudges john gently, chuckling when he whines and rolls onto his side. “hey, johnny. babe, get up.”

“no.” john’s voice is muffled, but the word he speaks is clear. cam giggles and walks over, bending over a bit so he can press a kiss to john’s forehead- which, he notes, is incredibly warm.

“johnny? you’ve been sleepin’ for a while, it’s time to get up.” cam murmurs, running his fingers through the sleepy boy’s hair. john eventually sighs and opens his eyes, his green orbs fixing on different parts of the room before they settle on the boys in front of him.

“why’d you wake me up?” he whines, burrowing deeper into the blankets. “fuck, it’s cold in here.”

“cold?” skylar frowns, lifting his head and sharing a look with cam. it’s the opposite of cold in the house- in fact, it’s a bit hot, (because cam closed all the windows after complaining the house was too cold, and then got into a fight with skylar about it, which john quickly solved by simply turning the air conditioning on.) “it’s not cold at all, john.”

“yes it  _is,_ could i get another blanket?” john blinks at them, and cam sighs.

“john, you know you’re sick, right?” he raises an eyebrow at him, and john lets out another noise of complaint, shoving his face into a nearby pillow.

“just give me another blanket,  _please?”_ john sighs, and skylar chuckles. 

“i’ll go get one. cam, take care of him.”

“yeah, mmkay.” cam stops skylar before he can leave the room to share a brief kiss with him, before skylar quickly leaves, heading off in search of blankets. cam settles down on the bed where skylar was previously sitting, reaching over and playing with john’s hair. “so, what’s wrong?”

“my head.. is killing me,” john starts, shifting slightly and moving closer to cam, “my eyes burn. i feel like i’m going to throw up at literally any possible second, i’m fucking freezing but i’m also uncomfortably hot, i’m really tired and my throat hurts, too.”

“well, fuck,” cam frowns, leaning down and kissing his forehead. john whines when he pulls away, instead pulling him down and into a hug. cam giggles, pressing soft, gentle kisses all over john’s face and making him smile.

“cam, stop,” he mumbles, his sleepy complaints eventually turning into small bubbles of laughter. “cam, baby,  _c’mon.”_

cam pulls away when he hears skylar walk into the room. john sits up, yawning as skylar makes his way over and carefully lays the blanket over john, who snuggles into them. he hesitates for a moment before he hugs skylar, mumbling a quiet  _thank you_ into his shoulder as his younger partner kisses his cheek.

“so, john’s all sick ‘n sleepy, huh, cam?” skylar smiles as he pulls away, and cam nods. “he won’t be able to do much today, right?”

“no, certainly not,” cam mumbles, wrapping an arm around skylar’s waist as the two beam at the oldest boy in the relationship, who glares back at them with a frown. john, being the oldest, took care of the other two more than necessary- because of his age he thought he needed to be in tip top shape all the time. he hated when he got sick or fell into a slump of sadness because the other two would help ease him out of it, or would take care of it, and he always felt guilty afterwards. “which means we’ve gotta take care of him.”

“fuck you two, i’ll just go..” john interrupts himself as he sneezes into his arm, pausing for a moment before he sneezes again. the younger boys frown at this, and skylar hums, pulling away from cam to turn the tv on. “..back to bed,” john mutters, groaning as he rubs his temples.

“okay, so soup for you then, huh?” cam chuckles, and john huffs. “is your stomach bothering you right now?”

“i’m just.. really nauseous,” he mutters, rubbing his eyes. “do we have ginger ale?”

“we’ve got a little bit left,” skylar answers, “you can have that but you should definitely be drinking water, too.”

“yes, skylar, i know, i’m not a baby,” john mumbles, making the corners of skylar’s lips curl up into a little grin.

“cam, be a dear and get our babe what he needs? you know it’ll take him ten years to figure out what he’d like to watch on netflix,” skylar hums, walking over to the two of them once more. cam nods as he stands, but not before he presses another, quick kiss to john’s forehead.

“so.. ginger ale and water, and then i should start making soup, is what i’m hearing?”

“chicken.. noodle,” john mumbles.

“with vegetables,” skylar adds, making john roll his eyes. in all honesty, he loved the attention his boyfriends were giving him, but he couldn’t shake the guiltiness off-  _he_ should be worrying about  _them,_ not the other way around.

“alright, got it. i’ll be back up in a few minutes.” cam speaks before he leaves the room. john soon throws a blanket off of him, whining.

“what was that for?” skylar blinks, sitting down beside john and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. john hesitates briefly before he leans into his side, whining. 

“i got too hot.”

“awh, i’m sorry, baby,” skylar frowns, kissing the side of the boy’s head. he watches with a smile as john’s cheeks light up. he soon yawns, snuggling closer against skylar. his eyes are half-lidded as he gazes at the tv with a tired look, and skylar’s smile can’t help but grow- it’s a pretty sight, despite how messy john’s hair is and how pale his skin is and how heavy the bags under his eyes are. john’s one of the prettiest boys he’s ever seen, (the other being cam), and his sickness doesn’t manage to change that in the slightest.

the way john’s curled up, one of his cheeks squished slightly against skylar’s body, makes him look vulnerable. it’s the most exposed john’s been in a while, and skylar wishes he was like this more often. he understood it wasn’t easy for john to let the boys take care of him, but he worked himself too hard too often. he needs help sometimes, and cam and skylar often talk about how they can get john to loosen up a little more.

“could you just put on, like,  _how to train your dragon?_ or like, i don’t know,  _brave,_ or something? one of those movies, y’know?” john asks quietly, and skylar nods, searching for different movies until he finds one of them. the movie starts playing, and skylar shifts only slightly, just to tighten his hold on john.

“you feel any better?” he asks, raking his fingers through the soft, bleached hair, then kissing the top of his head. “at all?”

“not at all,” john mumbles. “it’s uh, it’s okay, though. you don’t have to worry about me.”

“well, it’s too late for that,” skylar chuckles. soon, cam walks into the room, a glass of ginger ale in one hand, and three water bottles in the other. he hands the glass to john, then sets the water bottles down on the nightstand.

“okay, so we’ve got ginger ale and lots of water. the soup is cookin’ right now. sky, you want anything? i’m going to just make a coffee,” cam murmurs, smiling as he observes the position his boyfriends are in.

“could you make me a hot cocoa, maybe?” skylar asks, and cam nods.

“of course. i’ll be back in five.”

cam leaves the room once more- but not before giving both of his boys big forehead kisses. john keeps sipping at his ginger ale, before he eventually sets it down, cuddling into skylar’s side again.

minutes pass, and both boys enjoy each other’s company, just quietly watching the movie as they cuddle. cam walks into the room again and shuts the door, handing skylar his hot cocoa before he slips into their bed, laying on the other side of john. john lifts his head when he sees cam, frowning a little. “..i’m in the middle, why am i in the middle?”

“because you’re  _sick._ just let us take care of you for once, john, please,” cam huffs, leaning over and kissing his cheek. john frowns,

“but you sh-”

“no fucking but’s,” skylar huffs, turning slightly to look at him. he frowns, then glances at cam, and the two of them hold steady eye contact before smiling. at the same time, they start peppering john in kisses, and the boy can’t help but giggle, trying desperately to get them to stop but failing considerably hard. 

“okay! okay okay okay! jeez, just stop!” they eventually pull away from him, and he sighs, yawning as he settles in bed again. his eyes focus on the movie, and the boyfriends are silent for about five minutes, before john whines. his arm stretches out and his hands fumble around, until he turns his head. his eyes meet cam’s and cam can’t help but smile at his needy expression. john pulls cam closer and leans into his touch, humming softly as both of his boyfriends cuddle up against him.

half an hour later, quiet snores are heard, and they both turn, glancing at john. his eyes are closed, with his lips parted ever so slightly as the gentlest of snores escape from between them. they smile, sharing a look again.

“explain to me why our boyfriend’s so cute?” skylar asks, playing with john’s hair as cam shrugs.

“fuck if i know, both of you are cute as fuck.”

“mm.. so are you.”

cam smiles, leaning forwards and kissing john’s nose. the sleeping boy shifts slightly, a small, satisfied hum leaving his mouth. “i really do hope he feels better soon,” he says.

“me too. ‘till then, though, we get to take care of him.”

the two of them quiet down, snuggling with each other and their sick boyfriend as they watch the movie come to an end. whether or not john will make them sick is the least of their concerns, as they simply want him to feel as loved as possible during a bad time.

and if you ask john,

they were doing a damn good job.


End file.
